De almendras y atenciones
by Ciann
Summary: LOST CANVAS. Degel intentando leer & Kardia llamar su atención. Kardia x Degel


Disclaimer: The Lost Canvas (TLC) **NO **me pertenece a mí sino a Shiori Teshirogi. Saint Seiya a ese ser superior que es Kurumada.

Advertencias: ...

Pareja/Personajes: Kardia de Escorpio x Degel de Acuario

Acotaciones:

¡Hola! :D

A decir verdad no escribo de esta pareja, no porque me desagrade sino porque no despiertan tanto mi interés como para cabecearles situaciones, supongo será una cosa de gustos, peeeeero como a mi pollito le encanta este dúo dinámico decidí darle esta delirante divagación de regalo navideño.

Él me beteó en esta ocasión, por ser mi primera vez con este par, pero si les desagrada esta bizarrada los tomates siguen siendo dirigidos a mi persona hambrienta de ingredientes para hacersh ensaladas.

El concepto de las almendras es totalmente substancial, invención mía más o menos, porque me dieron puras opiniones divididas en cuanto pregunté cómo sabían las susodichas.

* * *

><p><span>De almendras y atenciones<span>

Degel está ignorándolo, _como es costumbre_, por lo que baraja sus posibilidades de diversión sin demora para terminar dándose cuenta, al mirar a su alrededor, que esas cosas no existen, precisamente, en el estudio de Acuario.

Allí el concepto de diversión se limita a gruesos libros con palabras escritas en letras ridículamente pequeñas, que generalmente son acerca de cosas que nunca pasaron o que, de suceder de verdad, sería hace como mil cuatrocientos millones de años atrás, por lo que le parece un poco estúpido que el intelectualoide onceavo guardián tenga en las manos uno de esos gruesos volúmenes de historia universal.

-De verdad, cuatro ojos: ¿Qué puede tener de interesante leer cosas que le pasaron a gente que ni siquiera conoces?

El aludido le ignora, para variar, por lo que Kardia suspira y vuelve a mirar para todas partes, con lentitud. El problema es que nuevamente termina dándose cuenta que debe descartar prontamente la opción de volverse uno con el poco pintoresco paisaje a su alrededor. Es por ello que termina desparramándose sobre la mesa, dándose por vencido.

Al poco rato, dónde no hace más que murmurar o maldecir o suspirar, cuando a Degel no se le mueve ni un pelo de su perfecto cabello liso, ni los lentes y a veces, de cuando en cuando, pero con una lentitud descomunal, las páginas del libro que insiste en leer, es que repara en el recipiente cercano a él.

Lo acerca con una mano, sin moverse, para encontrarse con millones de pelotitas color café que, aunque se ven comestibles, parecen bastante poco apetitosas.

-Hey, cegatón: ¿Qué es esto?

Degel apenas mira por encima de su enciclopédica lectura y llanamente contesta:

-Almendras, unas doncellas las dejaron aquí esta semana.

-Ah.

Almendras. Que no tienen pinta de ser tan deliciosas como dos cuartos del mundo quieren hacerle creer al resto de la tierra. A pesar de ello le pica un poco la curiosidad, por lo que le pega un mordisco a la que sostiene, _sólo por probar._

El paladar se le inunda de un sabor terriblemente amargo, tan malo que a punto está de escupir la almendra lejos muy lejos. Al instante, iluminado, reconsidera que sería una excelente idea escupírsela, pero a Degel, en uno de los cristales de los anteojos para ver si así le presta un poquitito de atención. Él sabe que se va a enojar, pero qué más da, después de todo.

Le regocijan tanto esos pensamientos que, sin caer en cuenta, continúa masticando hasta que puede percibir un saborcito dulce irse, poco a poco, apoderando de sus sentidos, especialmente del gustativo.

Al poco rato, Degel ni se percata, el contenido del recipiente se reduce a menos de la mitad.

Kardia lleva la cuenta de cuatrocientos cuarenta y nueve almendras comidas y llega a una conclusión que le parece importante de compartir con su compañero.

Hay un algo en ese asqueroso amargo que da paso de pronto, en un tris, a esa deliciosa dulzura que inunda todo su paladar y que parece recordarle otro algo en particular.

-Hey, cegatón. ¿Te cuento algo chistoso?

Degel vuelve a mirarlo apenas por encima de su lectura, tras los lentes. Kardia sonríe y declara, con demasiada calma:

-Tú eres como una almendra.

El siberiano alza una ceja por encima de los anteojos.

-¿En serio?

Escorpio asiente, mientras mastica la almendra número cuatrocientos cincuenta.

-Ya sabes, amargo por afuera, pero dulce por dentro-se lame los labios, mirándolo vicioso.

Acuario permanece en silencio sin saber cómo contestar a eso, pero en cuanto escucha a Kardia comenzar a reír por culpa del bonito color carmín que apareció de repente en su cara, sólo atina a arrojarle el grueso volumen que traía en las manos y en el que, por esta tarde, no va a poder terminar ni menos volver a concentrar.

Kardia apenas esquiva el ataque, pero vale la pena, piensa entre risas, porque al menos Degel le está prestando atención.


End file.
